Words To Say
by xscarredx13
Summary: Best friends Jinx and Wally have a lot of things to say. Relationships and gangs, love and sarcasm. AU.


**This is my first Flinx fanfiction on this site. Sorry if it's too fluffy and cheesy. Enjoy!**

_Year Twelve_

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who was making out with a college girl in the middle of the soccer field!"

"The field was _totally_ empty. We could've gone further if you and your bad timing interrupted!"

"Bad timing? More like bad _luck_! I nearly barfed when I saw you two!"

"Hmm. That really explains your nickname."

"What, barf?"

"No, your bad luck. Jinx."

"What? If you remember, which you probably don't, I got the nickname _Jinx_ because you were too lazy to find out my real name."

"Not true. I nicknamed you Jinx because that's what you said after we spoke at the same time."

"Whatever. That has nothing to do with your womanizing tactics."

"You love my womanizing tactics. Admit it, you're impressed. I got a _college _girl, Jinxie. A _college_ girl!"

"Don't call me Jinxie."

_Year Thirteen_

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you dating Koma again?"

"Well, why are you in that gang?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Likewise with the news about my new girlfriend, Jinx."

"But… She's Kory's _older_ _sister_!"

"So? Jealous?"

"You wish."

"Huh. Maybe I do."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. What's up with you and Seymour?"

"You think we're going out? Sick, Wally."

"Did you hook up at some party or something?"

"No. Shut it."

"Well, I've had plenty of one night stands myself."

"You're thirteen."

"So? Some girls like 'em young."

"You disgust me."

"You know you love it!"

_Year Fourteen_

"Hi, Wally."

"Hey. What's up with you? You seem really depressed."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, noth—Wally!"

"Oh, God. Who did this, Jinx?"

"No one, no one!"

"Don't lie to me. It's fucking raw!"

"Watch your language, young man."

"This is serious, Jinx. Your arm is in shreds!"

"I know."

"Really, Jinx, who did this? I'm going to—"

"I did it, Wally. I sliced my arm open."

"W-why?"

"Selinda told me to."

"You mean Mammoth's sister?"

"His name is Baran, not Mammoth!"

"It doesn't matter. He and his sister are so d—"

"Don't! Please, Wally, it's not their fault."

"Oh, yeah, it's your fault for being such a stupid follower."

"Wally…"

"I…I'm sorry, Jinx. You're just so…"

"So what? Hopeless? Stupid?"

"You're too good to be with that stupid gang. You deserve better."

"Well?"

"I think…"

"Yes?"

"I think I need to leave the Hive Five."

_Year Fifteen_

"So you think Gar likes Rachel?"

"Yeah, I do. Of course he likes her."

"And how would you know?"

"I just know."

"That makes no sense."

"Oh-fucking-well."

"How many times do I have to say—"

"Just because you're a goody-miss-two-shoes who doesn't swear doesn't mean I can't."

"Me? A 'goody-miss-two-shoes'?"

"Okay. Fine. Forget I said that. Back to the Gar-Rachel subject."

"Come on! Your girlfriend likes you and you only. So maybe Gar has a tiny little crush on her—but she doesn't like him back. She's likes you."

"You already said that."

"Ahem. Ruining the nice friend-helping-friend moment here."

"Sorry."

_Year Sixteen_

"So you're truly single now?"

"Yeah, I guess. Linda and I didn't work out, so now I'm a free man."

"Really."

"Yes, really!"

"Hmm, somehow I find that unbelievable."

"How is that unbelievable?!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you're Wally West, the biggest womanizer of all time?"

"That's real nice, Jinx."

"I know. Best compliment I've ever given you, huh?"

"You're really reeling with the sarcastic comments today, aren't you?"

"I'm not the guy who says he's gonna stay single."

"I never said I'm going to stay free. I broke up with Linda so I could get the girl I've always wanted."

"And who's that?"

"Hello? Wally?"

"You made that up, didn't you?"

"Um…"

"See? You know nothing about love! You're just a cocky flirt."

"I know what love is!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah! In fact, I was just about to ask you out."

"I still am, actually. Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!"

_Year Seventeen_

"I had a dream where Kory strangled me with a hug."

"That's no dream, trust me. I had a dream where you and I were married."

"I'm your girlfriend, not your wife."

"… So far."

"Hey!"

"What, you don't want to marry me?"

"Well, I…"

"See, you don't want to! You're breaking my heart here."

"Oh, shut up! Of course I want to marry you someday, Wally, I love you!"

"R-really? I love you too, Jinxie!"

"Don't call me Jinxie."


End file.
